<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Becoming Batwoman | Outtakes by EQT_95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076934">Becoming Batwoman | Outtakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EQT_95/pseuds/EQT_95'>EQT_95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Becoming Batwoman [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (Comic), Batwoman (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, batmoore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EQT_95/pseuds/EQT_95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a series of Batmoore one shots that exist in the context of the Becoming Batwoman storyline. While not required to enjoy, I'd suggest giving the Point Rock installments a gander for added context.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Kane/Sophie Moore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Becoming Batwoman [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Laundry Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're new to the Becoming Batwoman series, I suggest giving that a read first to set the stage, but by no means is that required. These are primarily intended as little one-shots and don't necessitate knowing the character's full history to enjoy them.</p>
<p>This 'story' is meant to capture the fun little moments between Kate and Sophie that never make it into the final cut. This all started when I was doing laundry yesterday and imagined how hilarious the first time at Point Rock would be between these two.</p>
<p>I have no plans for publishing to this with any regularity; mostly I'll use this as a whiteboard for all the little moments I'd like to see happen between Kate and Sophie but maybe doesn't work in the context/chronology of the other storylines.</p>
<p>Cheers,<br/>EQT.95</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Point Rock, First Term</strong>
</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Laundry."</p><p>Sophie's brow narrowed skeptically.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You've never done this before, have you?"</p><p>Kate gaped in offense. "What? Yes I have."</p><p>"Oh really," Sophie shot back, her brow now raised in entertainment at Kate's insistence.</p><p>They'd been roommates less than two weeks but already Sophie was finding herself enjoying Kate's habit of bluffing her way through things she had zero experience with. Generally she maintained a solid poker face while blindly navigating through the tasks, but on a few occasions, this one included, she failed royally, and Sophie took joy in being the one to call her on it.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Funny. You don't strike as someone who wears white after Labor Day."</p><p>"I don't even own white," Kate said after a moment of confusion.</p><p>"You will if you pour that cup of bleach into the washer," Sophie said, nodding at the blue cup hovering over the hamper of unsorted clothes Kate had just tossed into the machine.</p><p>Kate's eyes widened slightly before she set it aside and grabbed the bottle.</p><p>"This is bleach," she announced, reading the label and stating what Sophie already knew.</p><p>"You're really showing off those observation skills."</p><p>Kate stuck out her tongue in disapproval before carefully pouring the bleach back into the bottle and capping it. Sophie watched as Kate's eyes darted around hesitantly.</p><p>"You can use mine," she said, interrupting Kate's aimlessness.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Sophie slid the bottle of detergent over the two machines that separated them. Kate looked like she might reject the offering but instead cautiously picked up the bottle and uncapped it. A smirk of amusement played across Sophie's face as she watched Kate precariously tip the bottle toward the clothes.</p><p>"Use the tray."</p><p>Kate glanced up. "The what?"</p><p>"You've really never done this," Sophie said, her face sobering slightly at Kate's softly reddening cheeks. "Didn't you ever watch your mom do laundry?"</p><p>"I… no, that, that wasn't really a thing."</p><p>"What? What does that mean?"</p><p>"I mean… I didn't really… that wasn't really a thing."</p><p>Sophie's head cocked in confusion. "Who are you?"</p><p>"She's a Kane."</p><p>The voice caught both of them by surprise. They glanced over to the corner where Chelsea and Tony were packing up their own loads of laundry from the dryers.</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>"I said she's a Kane. Didn't you grow up in Gotham?"</p><p>"Uh, suburb," Sophie explained, glancing between the duo and Kate who looked about as uncomfortable as Sophie had ever seen her.</p><p>"But you know the Kane family."</p><p>"Oh, yea, sure, they own like half of Gotham."</p><p>"More than that," Chelsea explained. "Last I heard it was over sixty percent. Right, Kate?"</p><p>"Uh… I-I'm not sure."</p><p>"Yea, makes sense. What's a few million when you're already a billionaire."</p><p>It took an uncomfortable moment for Sophie to register what Chelsea was suggesting. Her gaze fell on Kate's slowly reddening face.</p><p>"Wait, you're <em>that</em> kind of Kane?"</p><p>Kate offered an uncomfortable smile as Chelsea rolled in laughter at the revelation Sophie was experiencing.</p><p>"Oh, Sophie, you should see your face. I thought you knew," Chelsea continued, trying to recover as Tony took charge of bagging the rest of the clothes.</p><p>"Chels, leave her alone," Tony muttered, tapping her on the shoulder to signal they should go.</p><p>"Oh, no, no, I wasn't trying to be mean. It's just… well, <em>everyone </em>knows."</p><p>"Chels."</p><p>"Fine, fine. Sorry, we're leaving."</p><p>A strange silence followed as the door closed behind Chelsea and Tony, leaving them alone in the room of softly whirring machines.</p><p>"You're a Kane," Sophie repeated, as though still registering the information.</p><p>"You're really showing off those observation skills."</p><p>Sophie gaped at Kate's response before breaking into laughter.</p><p>"Well played," she said, abandoning her own machine and walking over to Kate's. "Move over."</p><p>"What are you doing?" Kate asked nervously.</p><p>"You're a Kane."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So now I know you've <em>definitely</em> never done this before."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You're doing it again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a call back to the night Kate, Sophie, and Melvin spent in the 'safehouse' from Curiouser and Curiouser that may or may not have been caught by many. Let me know if you did, though.</p>
<p>As mentioned previously, context from the rest of the series isn't required but encouraged.</p>
<p>Cheers,<br/>EQT.95</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Point Rock, First Term</strong>
</p>
<p>A small smile graced Sophie's lips as she made out the quiet whispers of Kate from across the table.</p>
<p>"You're doing it again."</p>
<p>"What? Oh, sorry."</p>
<p>Sophie chuckled, not looking up from her notes.</p>
<p>"What are you working on?" Sophie asked.</p>
<p>"Uh… Lit."</p>
<p>Sophie smirked again, as though Kate was confirming some secret.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because you only mumble when you're focusing."</p>
<p>"I'm always focused," Kate bluffed.</p>
<p>Sophie was unable to restrain her laughter, earning a glare from adjacent studiers.</p>
<p>"Kate, we've been studying together all term. I think I can't tell when you're <em>actually</em> studying and when you're making a show of it."</p>
<p>Kate blanched in response. "What's that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>Sophie glanced up from her notes and gaped at Kate's face, misinterpreting it for insult.</p>
<p>"You could do half of this coursework in your sleep."</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"So it's only with courses like Lit where you actually need to focus. You rarely ever need to do that for Calculus."</p>
<p>Kate remained thoughtfully silent for a moment, as though considering Sophie's observations.</p>
<p>"It's kind of a weird habit," Sophie mused, abandoning her notes, now completely distracted by Kate's peculiarities. "You did it before Point Rock, right?"</p>
<p>"Uh, a bit?"</p>
<p>"When did it start?"</p>
<p>Kate faltered, suddenly flustered by the question. "Uh, when I was a kid, I think."</p>
<p>"What's your first memory of it? Like, did it start in school?"</p>
<p>"I… I don't know."</p>
<p>"Or maybe before that. Like, you picked it up when you started learning how to read."</p>
<p>"Not sure."</p>
<p>"Yea, but when was the first time someone mentioned it?"</p>
<p>"Can we not talk about this?" Kate asked, and Sophie was pulled away from her thoughts and noticed how utterly uncomfortable Kate suddenly looked.</p>
<p>"Oh, uh, sure. I… I'm sorry if… I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"It's fine. I just… it's fine."</p>
<p>Sophie nodded, letting silence fall between them. She watched Kate's attention return to her work, and spent the next few minutes pretending to ignore the fidgeting coming from Kate's side of the table. Sophie couldn't help but wonder if she'd just made Kate self-conscious when she practically confirmed it a minute later:</p>
<p>"I'm gonna call it a night. I'll see you back in the dorm," Kate said suddenly, grabbing her materials together.</p>
<p>"Ok," Sophie replied, trying her hardest not to let on that she thought she caused Kate's calling it an early night.</p>
<p>Sophie arrived back to 419 a few hours later. She crept into the darkened room, not wanting to wake Kate from her sleep. She tiptoed around, slipping her bag from her shoulder to the spot next to her desk before navigating around to collect her toiletries. Once done, she quietly pulled the door open and shot a glance toward Kate's bed: she was lying on her back, tucked under her oversized comforter, one hand exposed, draped over her stomach. The pose struck Sophie as odd, a bit unfamiliar for Kate who was typically curled into a tight ball, burrowing deep under the blankets. She set the observation aside and stepped off to the bathroom.</p>
<p>She returned with the same stealth, setting the lock before crawling into bed, giving her phone a final check to ensure tomorrow's alarm was set.</p>
<p>She rolled onto her side, facing Kate's side of the room. As her eyes adjusted, she could just make out the untidiness of it. While Kate wasn't the cleanest of people, she certainly wasn't the worst plebe in the dormitory. Wilfred Hall was a whole other animal, and she couldn't help but thank whatever luck was involved that handed her Kate as a roommate.</p>
<p>"The therapists said it was a coping mechanism."</p>
<p>The voice startled Sophie. It took her half a moment to process the words Kate had just said. Instead of responding she let Kate control the silence.</p>
<p>"Uhm, when Beth… after Beth died, everything was suddenly so quiet. I had never… I'd never felt so much silence. The apartment was so… empty. She had always been there; she'd always been a constant. A friend, a companion, a… a playmate. And then one day she wasn't. That constant was gone."</p>
<p>Sophie remained quiet, taking in Kate's private confession. She'd heard that Kate's sister and her mom had died. It was first said in passing by someone in their class and confirmed that same night by Kate. A part of her knew she could easily look up the specifics, but she waited until Kate brought it up. It felt perverse to read the intimate details of Kate's childhood in the black and white print of the Gotham Gazette. The full story had recently come to pass a week or two earlier. Like tonight, Sophie let Kate guide the story in her own way at her own pace.</p>
<p>After a brief moment Kate continued:</p>
<p>"Dad noticed it first. It was maybe a month after. Then Catherine heard me one night while I was doing my homework. She told me to stop. After the third time she told me to go work from my room. Eventually she had Dad take me to a therapist, and instead of trying to get me to stop, they just diagnosed it. They said I was subconsciously trying to fill the void; that I was trying to make up for the absence of Beth."</p>
<p>Sophie felt her eyes sting at Kate's words. There was an attempted casualness in the way Kate narrated, but after weeks together, Sophie was beginning to pick up on the nuanced ways Kate's voice inflected emotions. There was a longing in the way Kate shared the story that made Sophie want to travel back in time and hug this younger, lonely version of Kate.</p>
<p>"Uh, so… I guess I never really kicked the habit," Kate said, her tone apologetic. "I'll try to… I'll try to be better about it."</p>
<p>"No," Sophie said instantly and instinctively. "What? Kate, no, I… I love it. I mean, I don't…" she sighed, failing to articulate her thoughts. "Can I try that again?"</p>
<p>"S-sure?"</p>
<p>"I don't love why you do it. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that it's not a habit I hate or want you to change. I like that you do it."</p>
<p>"Really? But you… you always say something."</p>
<p>"Because it's cute. You're so focused and… honestly sometimes I feel like everything comes so easily to you that whenever I hear you muttering it's like a little reminder that you're a human. I didn't mean… It's sweet and kind of soothing and…I... honestly, I kind of hope you never stop doing it."</p>
<p>Sophie felt her cheeks burn at the admission but felt a small reward as she watched a smile creep across Kate's silhouette. Her head turned to face Sophie with the familiar grin, and suddenly the spell was broken. Whatever discomfort had existed was gone, and in its place was her roommate again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blood Drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm getting such a damn kick out of writing these. I swear it'll slow down soon enough, but for now I'm going to keep spamming this story with weird little moments.</p>
<p>Enjoy,<br/>EQT.95</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are you off to so early?"</p>
<p>"Blood drive."</p>
<p>"There's a blood drive?" Sophie asked quizzically, causing Kate to let out a small chuckle of amusement.</p>
<p>"What?" Sophie pressed self-consciously.</p>
<p>"Do you need some help?"</p>
<p>"With what?</p>
<p>"Packing."</p>
<p>"I… I don't follow."</p>
<p>"So you can just make the move to the library official."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"At this point you just come back here each night as a formality."</p>
<p>"I don't always..." Sophie began, annoyed at Kate's teasing but faded as she began recounting the last two weeks of evenings spent in the library.</p>
<p>"When was the last time you went anywhere except class, the mess hall, and the library."</p>
<p>"I… can't."</p>
<p>"Name three things happening on campus this week."</p>
<p>"I… I don't know."</p>
<p>Midterms were coming up, and Sophie had let her schedule be consumed by logging hours upon hours at the library. Even Kate couldn't take the intensity and had tapped out most nights, leaving Sophie to her own devices. One benefit of having Kate as a study partner was that she knew when to call it a night and generally did a good job of convincing Sophie of the same. Now that Kate wasn't there as a little voice pleading for breaks or distractions or food, Sophie had fallen into a habit of working well into the night before realizing the hour.</p>
<p>"You should come with me," Kate offered, slipping on her jacket.</p>
<p>"To the blood drive?"</p>
<p>"Yea."</p>
<p>Sophie hesitated.</p>
<p>"Oh, come on Soph. You've been studying day in and day out for weeks."</p>
<p>"I… I don't think that's a good idea."</p>
<p>"You need to take a break. You're already this close to turning into a walking encyclopedia," Kate said, setting her thumb and forefinger a fraction of an inch apart for emphasis. "Save your soul, Sophie Moore, because once you cross over, there's no going back, and we mortals can't have that kind of super power walking around."</p>
<p>"Think they'd let me join the Justice League?" Sophie mused.</p>
<p>"Doubtful. They have this thing called the internet now. Encyclopedias are so 1990s."</p>
<p>"So you're saying I need a time machine to go back to when my superpowers would be at their prime."</p>
<p>"Basically," Kate grinned. "So you coming?"</p>
<p>"No, I'm good."</p>
<p>"What? After all that?</p>
<p>"Yea, you go ahead."</p>
<p>"Ok, no," Kate said, taking Sophie's denial as a challenge.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Get your stuff. You're coming with me."</p>
<p>"Kate, I really don't-"</p>
<p>"Think of the people you're helping," Kate said, layering on the guilt.</p>
<p>"I know, but-"</p>
<p>"They even give you a cookie after you donate."</p>
<p>Sophie opened her mouth to argue but saw the committed stare from Kate and folded. "Fine."</p>
<p>Kate grinned before turning toward the door, a string of words lost under her breath.</p>
<p>"What was that?" Sophie asked, begrudgingly reaching for her bag.</p>
<p>"Hm? Oh, I was just saying that I didn't realize cookies would be the selling point. What are lives compared to a chocolate chip cookie," Kate remarked haughtily, opening the door.</p>
<p>"That isn't what happened," Sophie gaped, letting her hand swat at Kate who quickly dodged it before breaking into another round of laughter.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You have all your information?"</p>
<p>"Yep," Kate replied easily.</p>
<p>"ID? Know your blood type?"</p>
<p>"O negative."</p>
<p>"We don't get many of you around here."</p>
<p>"You hear that?" Kate smirked at Sophie, "I'm special."</p>
<p>"I don't think that's what she meant."</p>
<p>"Fill these out," the lady said, handing a clipboard to Kate. "And you?"</p>
<p>"Uh… I don't know," Sophie answered uncomfortably.</p>
<p>"You don't know your name?" the woman asked in confusion.</p>
<p>"Oh, no, I meant my blood type."</p>
<p>"First timer?"</p>
<p>"Uh, yea."</p>
<p>"Hold on," the woman said, reaching for a different form.</p>
<p>"Really?" Kate gaped in slight surprise. "Sophie Moore's first blood drive?"</p>
<p>"Here, fill this out and bring it back," the woman said after collating all the necessary forms.</p>
<p>They took a seat and Kate observed with a curiosity how flustered Sophie suddenly appeared at the blank forms in front of her.</p>
<p>"It's not a test, Soph," she whispered encouragingly with a wink.</p>
<p>"I know, I'm… I just…"</p>
<p>"Here, I'll help. The answer for 'surname' is M-O-O-R-E," Kate joked.</p>
<p>"Kate-"</p>
<p>"And under 'first name' you should write S-"</p>
<p>"I hate needles."</p>
<p>"O," Kate froze, suddenly catching up to the subtle ways Sophie had been nervously trying to get out of going. "Like, all needles?"</p>
<p>"Wh-what?"</p>
<p>"Because there's like… knitting needles, tattoo needles, surgical needles…"</p>
<p>Sophie gaped back, her face blank of expression. "I mean I hate anything designed to penetrate the skin."</p>
<p>Now it was Kate's turn to stare. "But you go to a Military Academy."</p>
<p>"What's that got to do with being afraid of needles? It's not like I enrolled in medical school."</p>
<p>"But what about knives?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Or bullets," Kate pondered aloud. "Now <em>those</em> penetrate skin."</p>
<p>"I… that's not the same."</p>
<p>"How come?"</p>
<p>"Because… because it isn't."</p>
<p>"So if I had a gun in one hand and a needle in the other-"</p>
<p>"Gun. I pick the gun."</p>
<p>"I didn't even finish my question!"</p>
<p>Kate watched the stress written all over Sophie; her face was strained, eyes dilated, and her hands were shaking beneath the weight of the clipboard and pen.</p>
<p>"Ok, ok," Kate said, her demeanor pivoting at the sight of Sophie's fear. "I'm sorry. You don't have to do this, ok?"</p>
<p>"It's such a dumb fear."</p>
<p>"I agree," Kate replied, earning a quick glare,"<em>and</em> I get it."</p>
<p>"Really?" Sophie said, suddenly hopeful Kate understood her reaction.</p>
<p>"Oh, no, not at all," Kate answered easily. "I'm not afraid of anything- ow, hey." This time Sophie's swat landed, interrupting Kate's nonsense before a glare of disapproval silenced her entirely.</p>
<p>An awkward silence fell between them, Sophie glancing hesitantly at the blank pages in front of her.</p>
<p>"You really don't have to-"</p>
<p>"No, I'm going to."</p>
<p>"You sure?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but only because you made fun of me."</p>
<p>"That is… twisted and makes no sense," Kate replied. Kate glanced at Sophie's change in focus, her hand quickly darting across the forms. "I didn't mean to guilt you-"</p>
<p>"You didn't," Sophie answered, her resolve guiding her response.</p>
<p>"Ehh, I kind feel like I did…"</p>
<p>"Oh, no, I mean, you totally did…" Sophie glanced up with a sly smirk. "But obviously I'm never going to get over it if I don't force myself, so… I'm gonna do it."</p>
<p>A small smile of pride broke across Kate's face as Sophie raced to finish the forms before her nerves could catch up to her. Kate volunteered to bring them back to the woman working the main table before they began their wait.</p>
<p>It didn't take long. Kate was called back first, and in no time at all the cuff was wrapped around her arm, the needle was plunged into her skin, and the temporary tourniquet was released, leaving her squeezing a stress ball in relative silence.</p>
<p>The part of her crushing on Sophie, which, if she was honest, was all of her, wanted to stay back and sit with her while she faced her irrational fear. She knew it wouldn't necessarily land well. She also being around would only stress Sophie out more. It's not that she thought she had that kind of pull with Sophie; she just understood that half of Sophie's stress came from her own self-imposed ideals about who or what she was supposed to be.</p>
<p>She nearly chuckled at the thought of Sophie swallowing her fears to prove a point. It was a unique quality shared between them. Kate couldn't think of the last time she stood down from a challenge, and generally her fears pushed her to confront it in the same way Sophie did.</p>
<p>Before she knew it, the bags were full and the needle was extracted from her arm. As a reward she received a cotton swab and lime green masking tape over the inside of her elbow. She imagined Sophie would follow shortly after as she navigated from the private stall she'd been held in toward the waiting area where sugary treats and drinks awaited donors. Kate figured she'd post up there until Sophie arrived, swiping a snack while she waited.</p>
<p>"Katherine Kane?"</p>
<p>"Yes?" Kate said, turning toward the voice calling after her.</p>
<p>"You came with Sophia Moore, right?"</p>
<p>"...yes?" Kate said, curiosity followed by a small panic shooting through her at the unknown woman's tone.</p>
<p>"Uhm, well, there was a small problem."</p>
<p>"Is she ok?" Kate asked, the small panic beating against her restrained reply.</p>
<p>"Maybe you could come with me."</p>
<p>Kate followed the woman back toward the small row of cubicles set up for privacy when she paused at the third stall from the end.</p>
<p>"I'm sure she'll come around in a few minutes, but we thought it best if someone was with her."</p>
<p>Kate popped her head around the makeshift doorway and her eyes fell on Sophie. She was passed out lying under a generic blue blanket with an attendant standing watch.</p>
<p>"Is she ok?" Kate repeated. "Wh-what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes these things happen," the woman explained.</p>
<p>"Sometimes? What do you mean 'these things happen'?" Kate asked, her voice now strained with concern.</p>
<p>"Oh, no, nothing serious. Some people just don't take well to needles."</p>
<p>"What?" Kate gaped back, her concern turned to surprise."Wait… what?"</p>
<p>"She passed out before I could get the needle in," the attendant explained with practiced professionalism. "Are you ok to stay, or should we get someone else?"</p>
<p>"Wh-no, no, I… I can stay," Kate said, her mind buzzing at the sudden change of tone her imagination was taking.</p>
<p>"Great. Grab a seat here, and when she wakes up, make sure she eats something; it'll help get her going again."</p>
<p>"Uh, sure," Kate said. The woman said a few more words Kate barely paid attention to before she ushered herself and the attendant out of the tiny space.</p>
<p>"Hey champ."</p>
<p>Sophie's eyes blinked in confusion before she registered her surroundings and her memory came flooding back.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Oh, no."</p>
<p>"Oh, yes," Kate smirked back.</p>
<p>"This isn't funny."</p>
<p>"It kind of is."</p>
<p>"Did they at least take my blood?"</p>
<p>Kate broke into a soft chuckle as she shook her head. "I don't think they're legally allowed to draw blood from an unconscious person."</p>
<p>"Why not? At least it would have made this worth it," Sophie sighed.</p>
<p>"Well you're in luck."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because it was still worth it."</p>
<p>"Oh? Because you got a kick out of me passing out?"</p>
<p>"Nope," Kate said, shaking her head. "Because I got you a cookie."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not really my type</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I've made a rule about these one-shots: I'm not allowed to spend more than a day on any one. The most interesting part about this is that the writing tends to carry the tone of my mood for the day; I'm not giving myself the opportunity to write a draft and then wash it of that, tweak the dialogue, or adjust for things the characters may not typically do or say. I'm not sure how I feel about this strategy yet. The goal of these is really to force myself to improve my output process - like speed reading or a timed design charrette, but in this case it's writing. I may go back on this thinking entirely and spend more time on them, but for now, it is what it is.</p>
<p>Consider the above a disclaimer and an apology if I fail to do the characters justice, and please feel free to call me out if I do.</p>
<p>Cheers,<br/>EQT.95</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Point Rock, First Term</strong>
</p>
<p>"Kate, you ready?"</p>
<p>"Two minutes," she shouted through the closed door.</p>
<p>"Ok, meet you downstairs," the voice on the other side said.</p>
<p>"Big plans?" Sophie asked from her desk.</p>
<p>"Apparently there's a thing over at Wilfred Thursday nights."</p>
<p>"A thing?"</p>
<p>"The kids call them 'parties'," Kate smirked, throwing on a streak of eyeliner.</p>
<p>"A party? You're going to a party?"</p>
<p>"Wanna come?"</p>
<p>"N-no thanks."</p>
<p>"You sure? Could be fun."</p>
<p>"I'm not really into that kind of thing."</p>
<p>"You're not into fun?"</p>
<p>"Fun is fine. I'm just not into… that much fun."</p>
<p>Kate briefly glanced back toward Sophie, subtly interrogating her tone and face. They hadn't been roommates even a week, but Kate was finding Sophie unbearably attractive. Part of her had hoped Sophie would tag along, but something about her staying back was fitting with her personality.</p>
<p>Sophie initially came across as a diligent do-gooder. It wasn't common for Kate to find that appealing given her history with… well, others. At first she worried her first impressions of Sophie had been right; that Sophie was going to be all-around uptight about things. But, the more time they spent together, Kate was discovering other sides to Sophie that made her rethink that: there was the intelligent side that was diligent about studying. This was the most obvious discovery. Yet that studious nature went beyond books - it struck Kate how many topics they had covered in a few short days and, more than that, how excited she got when Kate talked about something she had no knowledge of.</p>
<p>She was naturally quick-witted and had adopted a habit of keeping Kate on her toes. Kate prided herself on the way she could get the last word in a conversation, but in less than a week she had been left speechless and her imagination running wild more times than she could count. Kate was beginning to take this as a challenge.</p>
<p>There was also a shy side to Sophie. Kate realized this in the middle of the week: Sophie had spent the better part of the last few days opening up to Kate, entertaining wild conversations, and having a laugh, so when Kate had pulled Sophie away from studies to join in on a group dinner, she was perplexed by the silent way her roommate navigated the group. Instead of the bright, outspoken roommate she'd been discovering, Kate watched Sophie step back into the shadows. She spent the better part of the night quietly observing, and Kate wondered if Sophie wasn't enjoying herself until the meal was rounding out and she began breaking out of her shell. Kate was amazed at the level of attention Sophie had given the conversations and easily wove into them.</p>
<p>"Is this like a weekly quota or…"</p>
<p>"Hm?" Sophie said, glancing up from her work.</p>
<p>"A fun quota. It's Thursday. Did you have too much fun already this week?"</p>
<p>Sophie scowled at the bad joke as Kate laughed.</p>
<p>"Fine, fine. Last chance; you sure?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure."</p>
<p>"All right, Sophie Moore. Enjoy your evening."</p>
<p>"You're still up?" Kate asked, her face perplexed but her voice filled with enthusiasm.</p>
<p>"It's only midnight."</p>
<p>Kate squinted across the room at Sophie. She was in the exact same spot Kate had left her: perfectly postured at her desk, surrounded by books and papers. "Did you get nailed to the chair or something?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You've moved in the last four hours, right?"</p>
<p>Sophie scoffed lightly, her eyes catching sight of the plastic bag in Kate's hands.</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>"Night caps," Kate explained cryptically, crossing the room to collapse onto the couch. She slipped a hand inside and pulled out two silver cans, pulling the tabs free on both. She leaned forward and set one on Sophie's desk, causing Sophie's eyes to nearly bulge out of her head.</p>
<p>"Pardon?"</p>
<p>"That's yours," Kate said with a smile before falling back against the couch with her own. "It won't bite," she chuckled, taking a sip from her can.</p>
<p>"I'm not really a beer drinker."</p>
<p>"Wine coolers?" Kate asked with a hint of judgement.</p>
<p>"No, no, I-I'm not really a drinker."</p>
<p>"I figured."</p>
<p>"But then why-"</p>
<p>"So why didn't you come out tonight?" Kate asked, taking another sip of her beer. "I mean, the drinking thing aside."</p>
<p>Sophie paused, noting with some enjoyment that Kate was unusually emotive with one or two drinks in her.</p>
<p>"It's not really my thing," Sophie said, sliding a coaster under the sweating can sitting on her own desk.</p>
<p>"What isn't? Socializing?" Kate asked. "And drink that while it's cold. Every second you wait the worse it gets," she said, gesturing at the beer.</p>
<p>"No, just the… the things that happen."</p>
<p>Kate scowled at this. "What do you think happens?"</p>
<p>"I… I just assumed they're like all the parties I heard about in high school."</p>
<p>"You 'heard' about? Sophie Moore, are you a party virgin?"</p>
<p>"What?" Sophie asked, her voice peaking higher at Kate's word choice.</p>
<p>"Have you never been to a party?"</p>
<p>"Wh-oh, oh, I… yes, I've been."</p>
<p>"How many?"</p>
<p>"A… a few."</p>
<p>"So like… what, five? Ten?"</p>
<p>"Two."</p>
<p>"Two?!" Kate nearly yelled. "Like, in the last year?" Kate gaped before reading the honesty on Sophie's face. "Ever? Sophie, I am… ever?"</p>
<p>"They just didn't seem like a big deal. Everyone was getting drunk and either hooking up or looking to hook up. I wasn't a fan."</p>
<p>Kate let out a small laugh. "So you thought I was going out on the prowl?"</p>
<p>"You? Oh, uh, no… well, maybe?"</p>
<p>Kate's laugh grew at Sophie's discomfort.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I didn't mean-"</p>
<p>"No, no, you're… it's fine," Kate waved off. "Not really anyone my type there anyway."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"I'm not kidding about the temperature, Soph."</p>
<p>Sophie felt conflicting thoughts. "What is?"</p>
<p>"The beer."</p>
<p>"No, I mean your type,"</p>
<p>"My type?" Kate asked in mild surprise.</p>
<p>"Yea. I mean, well maybe you don't. Do people actually have a type? I feel like objectifying with a type is-"</p>
<p>"Female."</p>
<p>"-not really… What?"</p>
<p>"My type."</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"You asked."</p>
<p>"I asked? I asked about your… you're ...oh," Sophie said softly. She watched a small smirk play on Kate's lips as she lifted her can to them, and suddenly Sophie felt compelled to mirror her, taking the first sip of her own. Kate was right, colder was definitely going to be better.</p>
<p>"What about you?"</p>
<p>"Oh, no, I'm not… I'm not, uh…"</p>
<p>"I meant your type," Kate said with a glow in her eyes at watching Sophie's discomfort.</p>
<p>"Oh, uh… not sure I have one."</p>
<p>"Well it can be pretty broad. My type is half the population," Kate winked.</p>
<p>Sophie smiled weakly.</p>
<p>"Why do I get the feeling I'm your first?"</p>
<p>"First?"</p>
<p>"You've never met a lesbian before, have you?" Kate asked bluntly.</p>
<p>"Uh… I've seen Finding Nemo?"</p>
<p>Kate let out another laugh. "So a cartoon surgeonfish is your only lesbian relationship experience?"</p>
<p>"Does Will and Grace count?"</p>
<p>"Technically no lesbians, but since you consider the voice of a Pixar movie as one, I suppose we can add the two gay men to the list."</p>
<p>"Oh no, I'm making this weird. I've made this weight, right?"</p>
<p>"Well, you haven't told me I'm going to burn in hell, so I wouldn't say it's that weird."</p>
<p>"Only because I thought that went without saying," Sophie shot back, and Kate chuckled again, much to her relief.</p>
<p>xx</p>
<p>"How did you know?" Sophie asked, breaking the silence from the last twenty minutes. Their conversation had been interrupted by Chelsea and Samantha who were returning from their adventures making sure Kate had returned safely. After that silence fell between them, leaving Sophie's thoughts to wander. Kate, who was stretched out on the couch, opened her eyes to look over at Sophie still sitting diligently at her desk. She scanned Sophie's expression for some insight and when none came, she couldn't help but roll her eyes.</p>
<p>"Sophie. Context."</p>
<p>"Oh, right, sorry," Sophie said, blushing slightly. "I meant, how did you know you like women?"</p>
<p>A small smirk broke across Kate's lips in surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be studying?"</p>
<p>"I am."</p>
<p>"Doesn't sound like it. Sounds like you're thinking about why I dig girls," Kate replied, revelling in the resulting squirm from Sophie.</p>
<p>"It was… it was a passing thought," Sophie tried to explain away. "It doesn't matter."</p>
<p>"How did you know you like men?" Kate asked, unwilling to drop the conversation if only to relish in watching Sophie wriggle a moment longer.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Guys. How did you know you like them?"</p>
<p>"I… I don't know?"</p>
<p>"You don't know?" Kate asked, unable to hide her surprise. This wasn't the first time she'd had this question asked of her, and this wasn't the first time she'd countered with a similar question. This was, however, the first time it didn't result in some obvious answer about men being attractive and strong and masculine and any number of other synonyms for 'manly'.</p>
<p>"I mean, I guess they're smart and funny and… and, I don't know."</p>
<p>"Clearly, because you just described personality traits which, believe it or not, both genders can exhibit," Kate replied dryly, but Sophie looked stunned by the retort. "I assume in the same way you might find men attractive I find women attractive."</p>
<p>"But how did you know?"</p>
<p>Kate's head turned slightly in confusion. "I… I don't understand the question anymore."</p>
<p>"I just mean… you're 'supposed' to like guys," Sophie said, using air quotes for emphasis. "But at some point you realized that wasn't… 'right,' right?"</p>
<p>Kate watched Sophie ponder for a moment longer, beginning to sense where her thoughts were taking her.</p>
<p>"You want to know how I realized being attracted to women was an option," Kate said after another moment.</p>
<p>"Yes, that's… yes, that," Sophie nodded in relief.</p>
<p>Kate nodded, falling silent for a moment. This was the first time she'd been asked this question, and she felt an odd appreciation that it came from her new roommate.</p>
<p>"It wasn't like a switch, and I definitely had help. Unlike you with Dory and Will, I had real gay people in my life growing up, so the concept of liking the same sex wasn't foreign or frowned upon. From there I just acted on what I felt. I didn't have to discover that being gay was a thing on my own like maybe some kids do."</p>
<p>Sophie sat quietly in thought for a moment. "That makes sense."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm glad for that, Sophie Moore," Kate smirked, letting her eyes fall closed again.</p>
<p>"Can I ask you another question?"</p>
<p>"Fire away."</p>
<p>"Have you… have you ever dated a girl?"</p>
<p>"'Dated' feels… official."</p>
<p>"So you've never gone out with one?"</p>
<p>"Oh, no, no, I didn't say that," Kate explained easily. "I just wasn't much for dating."</p>
<p>"So I wasn't totally wrong."</p>
<p>"About what?"</p>
<p>"About you looking to hook up."</p>
<p>Kate looked at Sophie like she was an alien.</p>
<p>"What?" Sophie asked, unable to read Kate's expression.</p>
<p>"Being out on this campus isn't exactly kosher."</p>
<p>"What does that mean?"</p>
<p>"Is this where you tell me you aren't Jewish, either?"</p>
<p>"No… Are you?" Sophie asked with some surprise.</p>
<p>"So many firsts for you tonight, Sophie," Kate chuckled, sitting up to continue the conversation. "You know about the 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' policy, right?"</p>
<p>"Sure, but… but that doesn't count, right? I mean, we're at a military academy, but… but…"</p>
<p>Kate shook her head.</p>
<p>"Seriously?"</p>
<p>Kate nodded her head.</p>
<p>"That's bullshit."</p>
<p>Kate paused at Sophie's intensity. "You're right, but it's fine. I knew what I was signing up for."</p>
<p>"Yea but… does that mean you can't date anyone for four years?"</p>
<p>"Like I said, 'dating' is a bit too official for me."</p>
<p>"But, what if someone finds out? Could they kick you out?"</p>
<p>Kate shrugged. "Probably. But if that's why they want to kick me out, so be it."</p>
<p>"You say that like there could be other reasons to kick you out," Sophie replied with some skepticism.</p>
<p>Kate shrugged again. "I have this thing with rules."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Pink Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is super unedited, but I'm exhausted and am trying to follow my 'one day' rule for these outtake diddies. Hopefully it's not too rough. There are a few things about this that I want to come back to in another chapter; just setting the stage for now.</p>
<p>Cheers,<br/>EQT.95</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>"Kate Kane?"</p>
<p>"Uh, no. She's not here," Sophie said, staring skeptically back at the red-aproned, four-eyed teenager with braces standing at her dormitory door.</p>
<p>"She live here though?"</p>
<p>"Yea, she's just not he-"</p>
<p>"Delivery," the teen continued, extending a pink box toward her and unphased by Sophie's confused scowl.</p>
<p>"But I…" Sophie started, automatically lifting her hands to take hold of the boot box-sized cardboard vessel.</p>
<p>"Look, I just deliver stuff, and I have a whole car load to get through. If Kate Kane lives here, then that's where this goes," the kid said with a surprising amount of sass for how teenage-awkward he looked. "Can you sign?" he asked, lifting a clipboard to her face.</p>
<p>"Uh, sure, just a second," she said, reaching into the room to set the box down. "Where do I-"</p>
<p>"Just at the bottom."</p>
<p>Sophie scribbled her name at the bottom, paying only marginal attention to it as she scanned the rest of the document for a clue about its origin. The only thing she caught was the name of the company: <em>Trudy's</em>. She handed the clipboard back and in the blink of an eye the kid was gone, retracing his steps back to the elevators that brought him to her door.</p>
<p>She closed the door and moved the pink box to Kate's desk. Before she could examine it in any detail, her curiosity was distracted by the time, and she realized she needed to hurry off to Calc.</p>
<p>xx</p>
<p>Two hours later Sophie returned to the dorm, taking the brief break between classes to swap out notebooks and grab an umbrella. Rain had begun on her walk back to the dorms, and she had no interest in trekking through the rest of the day soaked. She quickly popped in, all but forgetting about the early afternoon delivery until she looked and saw that the pink box had migrated from Kate's desk to hers. She scowled slightly, realizing Kate must have confused it for hers; it was pink, after all. She'd not told Kate about the delivery but instead had assumed she'd have been expecting it. She slid it back over to Kate's side of the room and fired off a quick message to her to confirm it had been delivered before heading off to Lit.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hey," Sophie said, seeing Kate laying on the couch.</p>
<p>"Oh, good. I was worried."</p>
<p>"Wh-sorry?" Sophie asked in surprise.</p>
<p>"You're late."</p>
<p>"For…?"</p>
<p>"So, I kind of made a few assumptions."</p>
<p>"Ok…" Sophie began cautiously, discarding her bag at her feet as she slipped her jacket off and hung it in her closet. "What about?"</p>
<p>"We've known each other for a while now."</p>
<p>"Is two months 'a while'?" Sophie joked lightly.</p>
<p>"And in that time, I've discerned a few things about you."</p>
<p>"Such as?" Sophie smirked, shaking her head at Kate's bullheaded disregard for her side comments.</p>
<p>"You aren't big on attention."</p>
<p>"That shouldn't have taken you two months to figure out," Sophie remarked.</p>
<p>"No, that was easy. What <em>wasn't </em>easy was figuring out your birthday."</p>
<p>Sophie froze, her face falling in shock at Kate's remark. She turned and saw a very pleased Kate grinning back at her.</p>
<p>"How did you-?"</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter how," Kate waved off. "But obviously you not telling anyone was your way of avoiding any attention that comes with it."</p>
<p>"Not wrong."</p>
<p>"Good; that means the surprise party I <em>was</em> planning-"</p>
<p>"You didn't," Sophie interrupted, a nervousness swelling inside her.</p>
<p>"-has been postponed for another year."</p>
<p>"Another year?"</p>
<p>"Because that wouldn't be a very good birthday gift if I did, now would it?"</p>
<p>"I don't like gifts," Sophie tried to clarify.</p>
<p>"Which is another thing I've learned about you," Kate said, climbing to her feet. She walked to her desk where the pink box from earlier was sitting. Sophie eyed her suspiciously as Kate lifted the box and moved it back to her desk.</p>
<p>"Then what is that?" Sophie scowled.</p>
<p>"Not a gift," Kate replied easily.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"You have to open it."</p>
<p>"That's how gifts work."</p>
<p>"And other things," Kate replied.</p>
<p>"What other things?" Sophie challenged, torn between annoyance and humor at Kate's lack of response.</p>
<p>"These things?" Kate asked, gesturing toward the pink box.</p>
<p>Sophie took a cautious step toward the box and lifted her hand toward it.</p>
<p>"You like cats, right?" Kate asked lightly.</p>
<p>"Wh-cats? Is this a cat?" Sophie asked, her eyes bulging. "Why would you get a cat?"</p>
<p>Kate snickered as she dodged the swat of Sophie's hand. "Relax. It's not a cat. It's waay better."</p>
<p>"If you say it's a dog-"</p>
<p>"It's a hamster," Kate admitted, causing Sophie's hands to recoil in surprise. Another chuckle only made Sophie double-down on her scowl.</p>
<p>"You get a weird thrill out of this," Sophie scowled.</p>
<p>"I'm a junkie," Kate shrugged. "Now open it."</p>
<p>Sophie flipped back the top to reveal twelve individual but entirely unique cupcakes.</p>
<p>"The one thing I didn't know was what flavor you liked."</p>
<p>"So you got every type known to mankind?" Sophie gaped in awe. There were a few obvious flavors like chocolate, red velvet, and lemon, but there were also others Sophie could only venture to guess at.</p>
<p>"That's a stretch. I got every type known to Trudy's," Kate corrected. "Can you believe they didn't have cheesecake?"</p>
<p>"Probably for good reason."</p>
<p>"What? Cheesecake? Really?"</p>
<p>"Not a fan."</p>
<p>"Sophie Moore, you're killing me," Kate feigned disappointment. "Did Trudy at least have your favorite?"</p>
<p>Sophie eyed the box and smirked lightly. "Yes."</p>
<p>""Which one?"</p>
<p>"Take a guess."</p>
<p>Kate eyed Sophie critically before glancing toward the box of frosted treats. She studied it for a moment before committing to her answer: "Chocolate."</p>
<p>"Well done," Sophie grinned, plucking it from the box. "How did you guess?"</p>
<p>"Easy; you're a basic bitch," Kate replied dryly, smirking at the reaction playing across Sophie's face. "Aand, because you keep a secret stash of hershey's miniatures in your desk drawer."</p>
<p>Sophie's face fell at Kate's remark. "No I… how di-"</p>
<p>"Hey, no judgement. I hide whisky; you hide chocolate," Kate said easily. "Although, yours is a bit weird. At least mine makes sense."</p>
<p>"Diane Moore kept a tight ship," Sophie said, trying to keep her tone light as she blushed at the admission.</p>
<p>"What, no joy?" Kate asked jokingly before noting the change in Sophie's demeanor.</p>
<p>"There were just certain rules."</p>
<p>"And one of those included no chocolate?"</p>
<p>"It's weird when you say it, but yea. No sweets, no television, daily chores - normal stuff."</p>
<p>"We have very different definitions of 'normal', Soph," Kate scowled. "I hate to say it, but Diane Moore might disapprove of me."</p>
<p>"Well not all of us grew up as millionaires. I think your normal is in more of the minority than me."</p>
<p>Kate fell quiet in genuine thought, as though considering it for the first time. Sophie enjoyed the contemplative side of Kate, even if it was a fleeting experience. She silently began peeling away the wrapper of the cupcake when Kate's attention was caught by the movement.</p>
<p>"Wait," she commanded, reaching toward her desk. "I almost forgot."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Candles," Kate smirked, pulling out a box of bright fluorescent sticks.</p>
<p>"Not necessary."</p>
<p>"Yes-essary."</p>
<p>"Not a word."</p>
<p>"Don't care," Kate said, setting to work on the box of cupcakes. She diligently inserted nineteen little sticks into the eleven remaining cakes before pulling out a box of matches and lighting each one. When she was finished she spread her hands in an act of showmanship, gesturing for Sophie to blow them out. "Voila."</p>
<p>"Good job. You started a fire."</p>
<p>"Not true. It was always burning."</p>
<p>"You know, Prometheus would be upset by Billy Joel taking away his-"</p>
<p>"Just shut up and make a wish," Kate waved away, taking a seat on the couch again.</p>
<p>"You aren't going to sing?" Sophie smirked.</p>
<p>"Consider it my gift to you that I don't," Kate chuckled.</p>
<p>"And to think I didn't like gifts," Sophie teased before taking a deep breath and blowing out the nineteen tiny flames.</p>
<p>"What'd you wish for?"</p>
<p>"Wishes aren't a thing."</p>
<p>"What?! Are you serious? You didn't wish for anything?" Kate cried in disbelief. "That's the whole point of the candles."</p>
<p>"And here I thought it was all about consumerism," Sophie chuckled, removing the melted stubs from the frosting caps.</p>
<p>"What a waste," Kate sighed.</p>
<p>"Do <em>you</em> make wishes?" Sophie challenged back.</p>
<p>"No way," Kate scoffed. "That doesn't mean I don't enjoy when other people do."</p>
<p>"Hypocrite."</p>
<p>Kate shrugged as she reached for two forks from her desk and handed one to Sophie. Sophie knew better than to ask, knowing whatever her response was would be one deflection after another. She added it to the list of outstanding questions she'd ask at a later time as she watched Kate survey the remaining options.</p>
<p>"Wait. What was I late for?" Sophie asked, recalling what prompted the entire conversation.</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"You said I was late."</p>
<p>"Oh, I barely ate dinner, and I'm starving," Kate said, reaching over with a fork to stab at what looked like carrot cake. "If I had to wait a minute longer," she said, shoving a forkful into her mouth, "you might have missed out on all of this."</p>
<p>"You were going to chow down on a dozen cupcakes?"</p>
<p>"Ex-achly," Kate said through another mouthful. "What?"</p>
<p>"You're right," Sophie grinned, digging into her own mini cake.</p>
<p>"About what?"</p>
<p>"Diane Moore would definitely disapprove of you. She'd say you're a bad influence."</p>
<p>"Oh, we haven't even gotten started."</p>
<p>"I won't tell her if you don't."</p>
<p>"Deal. Happy Birthday, Soph."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>